1. Field of the Invention
This new device relates to a unique method of providing a mechanical substitute for the assistance of a "spotter" during an individual's performance of the bench press exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important for a participant in regular bench press exercise to work out at or near his limit (i.e. the most weight that can be lifted ten times in repetition or the most weight lifted once or twice), always attempting to perform more repetitions or adding more weights. This results in the most progressive improvement in the strength of the particular muscle group involved. Consequently, regular bench pressing will impose episodes when one is stuck with a barbell on their chest because an attempt to increase performance failed. A stand-by spotter aids at this time. However, a spotter is not always available to the many people who, for one reason or another, perform the excerise alone or at least when a spotter is not at immediate stand-by attention, as is more safe.
Prior to this the only alternatives to a spotter provided in weight bench design included two lower hooks approximately located one foot above the weight bench seat, one attached to each main upright barbell support at the head of the bench. This supposedly enables a fatigued person doing the bench press excericse to, with what partial arm extension he can muster, pass the now too heavy barbell over his throat and face and onto the hooks in order to abandon the weight. This is plainly hazardous, especially when attempting one repetition with maximum weight.
The main object of this invention is to provide a simple mechanical substitute for a spotter, thereby allowing an individual to do the bench press alone with relatively greater safety and convenience.
Further, the device should serve as an easily installed accessory to, or integrated component of most weight lifting benches.
Still further, it should be easily adjustable to accommodate the range of older adolescent and adult sized persons who may use it, especially the vertical adjust of the adjustable bar supporting members, this being critical to the bench press safety rest method.